


Look at the Stars

by BruceBannerGivesMeLife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruceBannerGivesMeLife/pseuds/BruceBannerGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader becomes bored at one of Tony Stark's infamous parties, runs into a friend after a little time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at the Stars

Stark’s party quickly bored you. You were tired of all the sounds and smells of those around you too drunk to even remember your name. So you left. But since you didn’t really want to leave Stark Tower, now more appropriately known as Avengers Tower, you went to the roof. On top of the roof was where you liked to spend a lot of your free time. It was quiet, peaceful, and it smelled of fresh air and starlight. You quickly found your spot, full of old blankets and pillows, and settled down, sitting upon a pillow, gazing up at the universe and the night sky. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” a voice said, making you jump. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” It was the well known Bruce Banner. You had moved in with the Avengers about a year ago, and you and Bruce had quickly hit it off as good friends. And although you did wish for something more, you were content with what you had. 

“Don’t worry about it, Bruce,” You said, “I should have been paying attention.” 

The curly haired man smiled, “Mind if I join you?” he asked quietly. You patted the pillow next to you, motioning for him to sit. There the two of you sat in silence for a while, until you noticed something different about the sky. You had spent plenty of nights up here alone, so you would have thought that you would have it memorized by now. But this part was new, you had never seen it before, and had no clue as to what it was. 

“Hey Brucie, what’s that?” You asked and pointed in the direction of the unidentified object. 

“(Y/N) you do realize that I don’t actually know everything.” The older man stated looking at you. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“So you don’t know what that is.”

“Not a clue, (Y/N).” 

You pursed your lips, and sighed. “Hey JARVIS, you there?” 

“Of course, Miss/Mr. (Y/L/N).” The AI responded. 

“Can you tell me what that is, J?” you asked, pointing again to the object in question. 

“Well that, Miss/Mr. (Y/L/N) is a neutron star. It has the ability to spin at 600 rotations per second, and is the result of the gravitational collapse of a massive star after a supernova. They’re the densest and smallest stars known to man, and have a mass about two times the size of the sun.”

“Woah.” You gasped, “Thanks J!”

“My pleasure.” The computer replied. 

“Isn’t that amazing, Bruce?” You asked excitedly, “Spinning at 600 rotations per second. That’s 36,000 rotations per minute! Which is 864,000 per day! That’s insane!” 

“Absolutely incredible.” Bruce breathed, not even looking at the star. He had been watching you for the past few minutes, watching your excitement and fascination with the neutron star, so much so that he almost missed what you were talking about entirely. You had glanced over to him when he spoke, cocking your head to the side you asked, 

“Have you been paying attention at all?”

“Wha-? Yes! Yes of course! 864,000 per day, that’s amazing!” He stuttered out, trying to cover his actions.

“864,000 what, Doctor Banner?” You smirked as you raised your eyebrow.

“Uhhh-” he paused, “Seconds?” 

“Well, no. There are 86,400 seconds in a day. But the neutron star has 864,000 rotations per day. If I did my math right of course.” You grinned at him. Your smile hit him like a truck, and he was almost blindsided by the brilliance of it. Without thinking he spoke again, 

“Your smile is breathtaking.” He blinked, did he really just say that out loud? Stupid, Banner!

You were taken aback a little by his sudden compliment. But you simply blushed and murmured a thank you before looking back towards the sky. Below the party had finally finished, and people were going home. Unfortunately, the night air was cooling off, and you had forgotten your jacket inside. You shivered as you were mentally labeling all the constellations that you could see. Warmth spread through you in a second, though. You looked back at Bruce, who was fixing his coat around your shoulders. 

“Sorry, I thought I saw you shiver, and I didn’t want you to be cold so I kind of just -” he sputtered out after he saw you notice him. 

You leaned back and kissed him on the cheek, “Thank you, Bruce.” You smiled and scooted back until your shoulders were touching, and then you laid your head on his shoulder and began to show him all the different constellations of the August night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ This is my first written piece ever. Please let me know what you think and if you have any requests let me know! ~


End file.
